This invention relates generally to packaging of looseleaf or continuously folded sheets and more particularly to a packaging article adaptable for use as both a paper tray and a binder.
As the use of computers has grown, the generation of computer printout has grown exponentially. Accordingly, there is an ever increasing demand for computer paper, particularly the type that is fan folded for continuous feed.
Since computer paper is usually bought and used in bulk quantities, it is desirable that the packaging permit easy storage and handling. Furthermore, the paper itself should be easily handled and stored after it has been printed on.
Single purpose trays and other feeder devices are available for conveniently handling the computer paper prior to printing. Likewise, there are special purpose binders for binding computer printout. However, the use of such special purpose accessories increases the cost of material and handling of computer printout since these accessories must be bought and stocked separately from the paper itself.